Compañera de cuarto
by John R. Branwen
Summary: La aludida vuelve a lanzarsele encima, esta vez logrando poner con ambos brazos contra la cama, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa que denotaba nada mas y nada menos que lujuria pura: -Nunca he estado mas segura en mi vida... "compañera de cuarto".


**Compañera de cuarto**

* * *

 **Summary:** La aludida vuelve a lanzarsele encima, esta vez logrando poner con ambos brazos contra la cama, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa que denotaba nada mas y nada menos que lujuria pura: -Nunca he estado mas segura en mi vida... "compañera de cuarto".

 **Disclaimer:** Phineas and Ferb no es mio, es de Dan y Swampy.

 **Note:** Por cierto, esto es despues de ya saben que capitulo. Digamos que me gusta visualizar que la vida universitaria de este sea, como decirlo... "interesante". Bien, adelante:

* * *

 **Compañera de cuarto**

Se iban acercando el inicio de las clases en la universidad, e Isabella estaba muy emocionada por darle una bienvenida adecuada:

-Veamos si tengo todo listo: snacks, gaseosas, salsa picante... espero que le guste lo picante, si no lo guardo para mi... peliculas cursis, ositos de peluche... si, tal vez ya seamos mayores para tener esto, pero si Candace a sus años aun tiene peluches de Pato Momo, no veo porque nosotras no podamos tener algo como esto...

Estaba tan concentrada en el recibimiento para despejar la mente por un momento del amor de su vida, el mismo chico que despues de tantos años por fin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y que para fortuna de la chica, le correspondia. Y el, como el resto de los estudiantes ese dia, se encontraria buscando donde le habian asignado habitacion.

Estaba terminando de acomodar la habitación cuando tocaron la puerta. Se apresuro en acomodar los ultimos detalles para recibir a su compañera de cuarto.

Abre la puerta:

-Buenos dias, yo sere tu compañera de cuarto, mi nom... bre... es...

Definitivamente se esperaba todo menos esto:

Una persona de actitud jovial y cabellera roja se encontraba frente a ella, con una sonrisa inocente y mostrando el pequeño papel que le indicaba que en ese cuarto le tocaba dormir.

Y lo que dejo sin palabras a la latina es la identidad de la persona: alguien a quien conocia bastante bien:

-Hola Isabella, ¿que estas haciendo?

* * *

-Entonces dejame entenderlo: ¿le pediste a Ferb que hackeara la base de datos de la universidad de forma irreversible, haciendo posible que compartamos este mismo cuarto durante todo el tiempo que duremos estudiando?

Ambos se encuentran sentados sobre la cama que le correspondia a Isabella, mientras un nervioso Phineas empezo a pasar la mano por su nuca, sabiendose descubierto; nunca podria ocultarle algo a su chica:

-Bueno, de alguna forma tenia que cobrarle el favor de salvarlo de las garras del padre de Vanessa.

Lo que el pelirrojo nunca imaginó fue la reacción de la mexicana: se lanza encima de el, haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre la cama a la vez que se posicionaba encima de el, impidiendo cualquier opcion de escape.

-I... I... Isabella... ¿Que haces?

La aludida solo esboza una media sonrisa:

-Oh Phineas... ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy.

Acerca su rostro a los labios de la persona que siempre ha amado y lo besa de una manera intensa, demandante, asfixiante.

Mientras que al principio, él no sabia como reaccionar; sin embargo, empezo a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que percibia por primera vez.

El beso hacia que ambos quisieran mas, y de no ser porque la falta de aire los hizo separarse hubieran continuado por mucho tiempo mas:

-Ahora que lo mencionas... yo tambien le cobre un favor a Ferb...

Phineas mira confundido a su chica:

-¿Quien crees que le ayudo para conquistar a Vanessa?

-Y, ¿de que se trata ese favor?

Isabella, en vez de responder verbalmente, acude al closet del cuarto para buscar un objeto. Una vez que lo encuentra -un hule transparente cuadrado, de unos 3 cm, con otro hule mas pequeño de color azul- se lo pone en su brazo derecho, desapareciendo a los pocos segundos el hule de color azul.

Phineas habia visto ese articulo antes: era el mismo que Ferb habia creado despues de formalizar su relacion con Vanessa, para ser mas cercano a ella, sobre todo en cuestiones...

-Oh...

Ya lo entendio. Basicamente, es un anticonceptivo unisex de efecto prolongado -entr años-.

-¿E... E... E... Estas segura Isabella?

La aludida vuelve a lanzarsele encima, esta vez logrando poner con ambos brazos contra la cama, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa que denotaba nada mas y nada menos que lujuria pura:

-Nunca he estado mas segura en mi vida... "compañera de cuarto".

Y sin perder tiempo procede a besarlo, empezando a darle finalmente rienda suelta a todos esos sueños, deseos y fantasias que tuvo desde la niñez y que con el paso de los años no fue sino aumentando el nivel de esas fascinaciones...

Todas ellas teniendo a Phineas como el gran protagonista.

Pero gracias a lo que hizo el mismo, ahora no habia problema en tenerlo como siempre lo quiso:

Se llevaria todo el tiempo disponible para demostrarle su amor, y viceversa, de todas las formas disponibles que se pudieran imaginar.

Esto era lo que desde hoy iba a pasar durante toda la universidad, y despues de esta, por la etermidad.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Por cierto, si quieren lemon, solo pidanlo ;)**

 **Espero sus reviews, saludos.**


End file.
